The Berenstain Bears: Dead Brother and Sister
Do You Know the Berenstain Bears? It is a series of books by Stan and Jan Berenstain. In 2003, it spawned a TV show and follows the lives of the bear family who learn a moral or safety-related lesson during the course of each episode. It ran for forty episodes with one more that was so disturbing, it never should be aired. Story One day, I was at a Pawn Shop to find some VHS tapes. While looking, I found something kind of strange. It was a Berenstain Bears VHS, it said: written with a blue sharpie. So I took the tape home. I put it on my Video player and the tape started with the theme song, but something not right. The theme song was playing in backwards and everything was black and white instead of colorful. (like if it was on a TV in the '50's) The name of the episode was: "Dead Brother and Sister". As you would expect, I was really shocked. But I thought at first that this was maybe just a cruel, sick joke, seeing how this episode looked somewhat unfinished. So I finally got to see the final episode of the show. The episode started off with Mama and Papa Bear sitting the couch, looking at a newspaper. The animation looks a little bit better here, more like the show's normal quality, although the audio was still backwards. The newspaper says "NEW BEAR COUNTRY AIRPORT TRIP". Papa Bear said "Brother, Sister! We are going a plane trip!". When Brother and Sister Bear came from their room, they looked upset. The screen fades out with The Bear Family going in the plane, when they go in the plane, Brother and Sister ran to escape. Mama yelled: BROTHER AND SISTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU BOTH COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!! They didn't reply. Instead they broke a window on the plane and was sucked out. They began to fall and started to scream and die. Then it showed a hyper-realistic drawing of Brother and Sister Bear's dead bodies. Then it cuts to a still image that still haunts me forever, it was a still image of Ico, but what made it so freaky was that Ico had blood red eyes and blood running from his eyes with audio that sounds like The Berenstain Bears theme song being played in reverse. I didn't know what the purpose of that photo was. It seemed to stay there for around 10 seconds until it cut back to the episode. Then it cuts to Mama and Papa crying in the table. The crying didn't sound like cartoon crying, it was realistic crying in pain. There is then a slight static sound, and it cuts to Brother and Sister Bear’s funeral. Everything is black and white instead of colorful. Everyone had grim expressions as they stared at Brother and Sister in their coffins. The camera cuts to static again, and shows Mama and Papa Bear at a desk. In front of them was a paper and a pencil. Mama Bear then gripped the pencil in her hand and began writing. She spoke out loud as she wrote: We can’t take it. Without my children in our, we are nothing. They made us what we are today. We are thankful for them. But now, with them dead, We just have no purpose in life. We cannot live with myself without Brother and Sister. If they are dead.... then we want to be dead. Goodbye everyone in Bear Country. We're sorry for hurting anyone for doing this, but... we just can't live like this, without Brother and Sister. 'If anyone finds this note, then We are probably dead... There was then no noise. No noise at all except for Mama and Papa Bear saying "Goodbye...". The camera pans over to reveal roped are hanging from a ceiling. Mama and Papa then bring the nose around their neck, and stands up on a stool. They sigh and kicks the stool from under them, and their body drops faster than a lead balloon. Mama and Papa hangs there, and the camera cuts to static. When the camera starts up again, what I saw scared the crap out of me. It was Mama and Papa Bear... they were hanging. The camera stayed on them, as their bodies swung sideways. The note they made was pinned on the wall. Then the same image of Ico stayed on screen for a minute. The camera cuts to static and the episode ends, with a black screen and text saying: The Berenstain Bears died. The series is over. Have a nice life, kids. Goodbye. Then the credits roll, for some reason only listing: Writer: Stan and Jan Berenstain (the creators of The Berenstain Bears). Then the tape ended. I then threw the tape in the trash can. I.. I have been getting nightmares for weeks, I contacted Stan and Jan about this and they say they dont remember making it. I..I tell my parents but they don't believe me, The only way i can live with myself is to kill myself. Goodbyuoighjlcbjkljgirkdnhgk Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes